Medaka
Medaka is a young girl from the [[One Piece - Defeat Him! The Pirate Ganzack|first One Piece OVA]]. She lives on an island where the Ganzack Pirates invaded her family and the other townspeople. Appearance She is a young girl with red hair, wearing a black and yellow top.She also wore an oversized suit of armour, in a attempt to combat the Ganzack Pirates. Personality Medaka is a very strong willed and brave girl. She attacked members of the Ganzack Pirates in an attempt to rescue her father. She also is quite persuasive and perceptive, seeing that she could convince Luffy to fight with her against Ganzack and his crew by promising a buffet. She also has a strong hatred toward pirates, as they took her father from her. Abilities and Powers Medaka is seen wielding a Naginata, but isn't very skilled in using it. When fighting, she wears a suit of armour which has been shown to be very strong, deflecting daggers and other weapons. Relationships Pirates Ganzack Medaka hates Ganzack, as he took her father. She is willing to do anything to defeat him and have her father returned. She is also overjoyed when he is defeated. Monkey D. Luffy Medaka is very grateful toward Luffy for saving her father. When they first met, she used him to get her father back and defeat Ganzack and became bitter towards him when she learned he was a pirate. However, she decided that all pirates weren't cruel and that she could trust Luffy and his crew. Family Herring Medaka cares for her father more than anyone else. Their bond is very strong, as she is willing to risk her life to save him. She also sees him as her treasure, similar to Luffy with his straw hat. Skid While Medaka may care for her grandfather, she doesn't respect him that much, since she ran off with Luffy to fight Ganzack against his wishes. History Past A few weeks before her introduction, Medaka's island was taken over by the Ganzack Pirates, who started taking townspeople as prisoners. Her father, Herring, was one of those taken prisoner by Ganzack and forced to build his base and pirate ship. This caused Medaka to form a strong hatred toward all pirates. Defeat Him! The Pirate Ganzack! After the Straw Hat's ship is wrecked by a cannon ball, Luffy washes up on a shore and found my a few members of the Ganzack Pirates. Medaka attacks the pirates, who are defeated by Luffy. She then takes him and Zoro to her grandfather's house, where they tell the two about Ganzack and the kidnapping of the townspeople. When Medaka notices that Luffy wants more food, she uses his hunger to convince them to attack Ganzack and free her father. When they arrive at Ganzack's base, Medaka rushes in to save her father but is captured by one of Ganzack's crew members. Luffy follows to save her when the pirate reveals themselves to be Nami. Ganzack and Plesiosaur then reveal themselves and fight Luffy. Ganzack defeats Luffy and Medaka with a sticky substance to restrain Luffy's abilities. When Medaka, Luffy, and Zoro are imprisoned, Ganzack instigates Luffy and steps on his hat. Luffy becomes upset, saying Shanks gave to him and revealing that he is a pirate. After Ganzack and his crew leave to fight of the rebelling townspeople, Nami frees them, but Medaka runs away, saying she hates pirates. Ganzack and his crew, after being cornered by the Straw Hats, escape onto their ship, only to be followed by Luffy, Zoro, and Medaka. During the final battle between Luffy and Ganzack, she is struck by Ganzack. Luffy, believing she was dead, manages to defeat Ganzack in a righteous fury. She survives and gives Luffy a life preserver as a parting gift for saving her home. Major Battles *Medaka and Monkey D. Luffy vs. Ganzack Pirates (on the shore) *Medaka, Luffy, and Roronoa Zoro vs. Ganzack Pirates (in Ganzack's base) *Medaka and Luffy vs. Ganzack References Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Children Category:Polearm Wielders Category:East Blue Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Designed by Oda Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies Category:OVA Characters